


Albus Severus Potter.

by taebear7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebear7/pseuds/taebear7
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_____________________________

"WE ARE REPORTING LIVE from the entrance of St. Mungles where Ginny Potter was brought when she went under labor. Our trusted sources have informed us that the Ex-Holyhead Harpies' Captain is under operation and we can expect the arrival of the Potters' second child at approximately 1 am. Harry Potter, the renowned hero was spotted accompanying his wife. Stay tuned for more information and don't forget to watch Witchly News every Saturday." A lady clad in formal attire spoke in a mic, smiling at the huge camera which was hovering in front of her. 

Today was the day the second child of Harry and Ginny Potter had decided to arrive. As a result, there was a horde of reporters outside the hospital which Ginny Potter was taken to. Some were on broomsticks, some were in a car, some had also tried to sneak in the hospital but failed. All the reporters wanted to be the first to deliver the news of the baby's gender. The Potters' had wanted the gender to be a secret, which only added to the growing curiosity of the entire wizarding world, keeping them on their toes for any new bit of information.

Inside the hospital, a loud cry was heard. Harry Potter was holding his newborn son in his arms, tears brimming in his eyes as he gazed at the little bundle of joy, strikingly similar green eyes staring back. 

"He looks like you." Ginny whispered in a tired voice, eyes bleary and body lethargic, eyes transfixed on her second son. A smile appeared on Harry's face as he looked from Ginny to his son. "He does, doesn't he?" He placed his son down beside the ginger haired woman who let her eyes drink in the sight of her tiny baby. 

"Welcome to the world, Albus Severus Potter."

It was a hassle to get away from the reporters who were dying to get a glimpse or a picture of Albus but eventually they managed to get awa, with Aurors guarding them. Ron had also joined them while Hermione was at home with their daughter who was three months old.

"Mum says that we have to visit her as soon as possible." Ron told them when he was leaving. Molly Weasley wanted to see her youngest grandchild as soon as possible and made sure to let her kids know that. 

"Dad! Mum!" They heard the chorus of voices of Teddy and Lupin when they arrived home. "I want to see, I want to see!" James jumped up and down trying to look at his baby brother who was bundled up in blankets.

Ginny sat down, James and Teddy following suit. "He is tiny." James commented in an astonished voice, eyes wide in amazement, seeing his finger enclosed in a tiny fist. "Of course he's tiny, James." Teddy replied, smiling down at the youngest addition to their family. "Dad, look. A younger version of you." James chuckled, pointing at Albus' green eyes and jet-black hair. 

Harry laughed followed by Ginny. "I'll get you dinner, alright?" Harry told her, making sure that she was comfortable. "Boys! Food!" He yelled, a patter of footsteps following him as Ginny fed Albus. "My sweet baby, you're adorable." Ginny cooed as her baby looked at her with his striking emerald eyes, mouth curled in a smile as silent giggles escaped his mouth when Ginny gently tickled him. 

And as young Albus giggled, Ginny Potter Weasley swore that she would protect her kids forever and make sure that no harm touches them.


	2. Chapter 2

_____________________________

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT THAT book down right now and come down to have your breakfast?" The rather loud voice of Ginny Potter echoed throughout the whole Potter Mansion and inevitably compelled Albus to place the book down, which he was absorbed in, titled 'Stunts On Broomsticks And How To Perform Them' 

"I'm coming Mum." Albus yelled back as he ran down the stairs. "You said that the last five times." Ginny yelled back, though a smile slowly formed on her face as her youngest son entered and made his way towards the dining table."Morning, Al." Lily smiled at Albus who greeted her back and continued having her breakfast. "Uncle Ron's family is coming over." Ginny informed her son who nodded in response. 

"Did my letter come?"

This question was repeated for the past three days in the Potter Mansion, since Albus' birthday was coming closer and closer. All it took was the huge smile his mother's face for him to know the answer. Albus jumped up from his seat, "Really? Where is it?"   
Ginny chuckled before handing him the envelope to him. Being the last one out of her siblings to get the letter, she could definitely relate to her second son's excitement and also her daughter's gloominess. 

"Did Rose get her's?" Albus asked before opening the letter. They had made a promise to open it together but the promise had to be broken since Rose's family had to go out. Instead, they decided to kepp each other updated." She did. Come on, read it! " Ginny urged, seeing the amazement in the electric green eyes. Albus nodded and with careful movements, he opened the envelope, took the letter and read it.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

First page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: Jonathan Sterling (Order of the Phoenix, Second Class, Department of Magical  
Law Enforcement, British Ministry of Magic )

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom,

Deputy Headmaster.

Second Page 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear   
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags .

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory   
By Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions   
By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass and crystal phials  
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK. 

Yours sincerely,

Belinda Thomsonicle-Pocus 

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.

________________________________________________________________

"Will we be going along to Diagon Alley with Uncle Ron?" Albus questioned while eating his breakfast and recieved a positive reply. "Your dad will be arriving with Uncle Ron." Albus couldn't wait to show the letter to his dad. 

"Albus! Got your letter?" James hollered. Albus frowned upon not finding him in the house. He then decided to go outside and sure enough found him in the backyard flying on his broomstick and Teddy sitting on the swing." Yes. I did." He replied with a big smiled and his brother clapped his back. "We all knew you would. All except you." Teddy chuckled ruffling his hair.

"Well I was such a late bloomer. You can't blame me for thinking that I was a squib." Albus said, folding his arms. Albus didn't have any accidental magic accidents until he was eight. You couldn't blame him for thinking that he was a squib. 

"Yes you were a late bloomer, but your accidental magic was also the most powerful and explosive one till now, wasn't it?" James retorted. The day Albus proved that he wasn't a squib was a memorable day for the Wotters. 

It was Albus' eight birthday party and all the Wotters had gathered at the Burrow to celebrate it. It was a tradition of theirs; Celebrations should be celebrated at the Burrow. Grandma Molly had started the tradition after claiming that she didn't get to see her kids or grandkids often. 

Anyways, all Albus remembered from that day was that a man had come to the Burrow uninvited, said he was from the Ministry. Albus could hear the man and his dad arguing and he didn't like how it sounded. They were about to cut the cake, then the man came along and ruined his happy day. Anger was all Albus felt and the next second, the cake blew up into massive fireworks, dusting the man's face with icing and ash. Which was well-deserved in Albus' opinion. On second thought, he must be thankful to the man. For if he hadn't come, Albus wouldn't have experienced such anger nor would he would've known that he wasn't a squib. 

Albus grinned."Teddy! James! Al!, Uncle Ron's here." Ginny called from the kitchen. The three brothers raced to the front door and towards their Uncle Ron. Albus was just about to join the group hug when he was tackled to the floor. "Rose, get off me. You're heavy." He groaned and Rose glared at him,"Hello to you too." And got off of him and offered her hand.

Albus stuck out his tongue and swatted her hand. "No thanks. I won't make the same mistake again." He said and Rose chuckled. Last time when she offered help, she had pushed him down again rather harshly. "Al!" Hermione said fondly and Albus grinned and hugged her tightly. After all, she was his favourite aunt. "Albus Severus Potter! I challenge you for wizard chess. In the living room, now!" Rose yelled.

"Doesn't she know that she's gonna lose?" James said, shaking his head, his younger brother had been playing wizard chess for soong that he was an expert and had defeated Ron who was the best player in the family. Albus smiled, "She's not one to admit defeat." He sat down opposite Rose for their game. They played consecutively five times and Albus let her win on the fifth round. 

"No. You let me win. I want a rematch." Rose demanded. "Nope. I'm tired now." Albus shrugged his shoulders as he sprawled on the cold floor courtesy of the air conditioning, closing his eyes. A huge majestic castle, trips on a red train, flying on a broomstick, going in a boat and trying not to fall in the water was all Albus could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Please comment and leave a kudos if you did💜
> 
> Also please me know if you want Albus/ Scorpius or Albus/Male OC or Albus/Female OC. 
> 
> -taebear7

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! 
> 
> Hope you all liked it. Please comment and vote if you did♥️
> 
> And also, please let me know if you want Albus/Scorpius or Albus/ Male OC or Albus/ Female OC. Please reply in the comments! 
> 
> this fic is cross posted on wattpad. 
> 
> \- taebear7


End file.
